


Obedient

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [13]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is humiliating, being led around on a leash, wearing cat ears and a tailed butt plug, and not being allowed to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedient

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an anon on tumblr who wanted a pet play fic

It is humiliating, being led around on a leash, wearing cat ears and a tailed butt plug, and not being allowed to talk.

2D sits at his lover's feet, in front of a couch, while listening to Murdoc talk to a couple of the other club goers. One is dressed in a police uniform and the other sits across the first man's lap in a black, skin tight outfit.

Murdoc is dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans, both black. He would probably be the most normal looking person at the sex club if it weren't for the fact that he had a boy on a leash at his feet.

The blue haired man is beginning to get frustrated. Every time he tries to add something to the group's discussion, his lover will yank on his leash and remind him that pets are not supposed to talk. He has to listen to the man in the police uniform tell Murdoc how lucky he is to have such an obedient "sub" and it is almost enough to make 2D angry, if it were not for the response from his lover.

"I am, aren't I?" Murdoc says with a crooked smile, moving a hand down to 2D's head to scratch at his scalp gently. "He really is a good boy." 2D looks up at the other man as he continues, "I'm fortunate to have such a well trained pet."

The praise goes straight to 2D's head and he grins happily, leaning his head into the contact. It is not often that Murdoc says anything this nice about him, and even though it is because of their situation, 2D is going to eat up all of the attention that he could. He leans in and nuzzles his face against the other man's thigh.

"Good boy," Murdoc praises him softly before smirking slightly, "You like being good for your master. Don't you, love?"

He was so caught up in the sweetness of the other's voice that he is immediately nodding at the question, cheek brushing against the denim of the other man's pants. He did like being good for Murdoc, especially when the other was so generous with compliments like he is now.

The unzipping of the older man's pants immediately makes 2D look up to see Murdoc fishing his erection out of his jeans. "Do you want to show your master's new friends how good you are?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaas it's nice being back. any more suggestions?


End file.
